The Dancers Benefactor
by ichkak
Summary: A mind troubled by thoughts of a consensual violent relationship. Aizen is Ichigo's benefactor promoting his dancing career which has been highly successful to date. Ignore CHAPTER 1 & GO RIGHT TO CHAPTER 2 FOLKS Image Rasta Thomas
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know its been two and half years since I posted anything! But here today, I need your help. Please look at this story and tell me where I need to work on it, what suggestions do you have, what grammer mistakes have I made? I want to publish this and knew you were a sound bunch of like minded folk only too willing and able to help! Love you. By the way, I might not have been posting, but I have been reading!

Its meant to be a little dark and sort of vauge whether the person is speaking or thinking. I also had visions of this being an Ichigo Aizen thing.

The Dancer's Benefactor.

What on earth do you see in me? Nothing I should think. But I am captivated by you; it's your ego, as large as ever, loving this idea of being so revered by the adoring public; yet innocent to see the manipulation of the judging media.

I know nothing of your talent or technique, but I know beyond all that is most true, that with your pretty mouth _shut tight_, you might just be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your grace, poise…flow. Your skin so pale, smooth…velvety….it is all I can do to control myself.

The mature rational side of my brain says I am old & dirty – well I am much older than you even if the difference is a matter of so called laughter lines and a twinkle of silvering in my hair. You should run while you still can because we all have a dark side my lovely and I'm fighting mine right now.

Do you hate me? Do I revolt you?

Run...

Run...

...

Won't you run?

You'll look back in years to come at the bruises that won't fade and denounce me as a monster. You'll pour pity on my sickness and your lips will weep with emotional garbage._ Oh woe is the victim so vulnerable and meek_ yet in years of 15 more, has the power to cleave my world into hell.

But I warned you did I not here and now with my plea? This nonsense will end poorly if not at least sated. Ahh such sweet, short lived pleasure.

Humans can be vile and evil and pour its fault on being so charmed by the instinctive drive of our nature... Procreation... Its _need_ culls sense. Primitive urges that drive man wild and to extremes of violence. To bite, to mark, to scratch and bleed. I want that. I want to control and hurt but not at a price so high.

...

I am willing to indulge but if and only if, my little one, if you long for one such as I? At least in truth I say this to you, there is no hiding of my lust nor the twisted measure of my thoughts.

'Run', I whisper again with hope you do not actually hear it. I should shout it, cry it out with a bellow of my lungs so harsh that my spittle hits your face and in the air you taste the liquor affecting my judgement. I'll not warn you again.

I'll not warn you anymore...Not with these tears I shed in fear of your hate as I finally let a finger tip feather your cheek. Love is cruel.

... ...

The staining on the sheets is etched into my soul. Red so RED** RED RED. **Yet you look like heaven & my portal to damnation.

Keep simple or pad it out?

Like it or hate it?

Too graphic or not graphic enough?

Thought provoking or boring?


	2. Chapter 2

The Dancer's Benefactor.

_Italics_ = Aizen talking to himself internally.

So I have fleshed out the skeleton on the previous chapter and turned this into Aizen's POV. There are slight changes to the previous text and omissions made to carry this fuller version. OMG it's hard to keep this in the present tense!

Ichigo is a professional dancer, Aizen his sponsor and this starts in the dance companies practice rooms. A little dark as always – would be me otherwise would it!

*-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-

This building probably has at least sixty people wandering around its vast rooms, its white stark walls a blank canvas for the art that is ballet painting its life upon the walls with soft classical music and elegant well trained bodies writhing so poetically around whilst wearing next to nothing. Yet I only see you. Your long arms, those legs that could twist into any such form I choose and that body…the body… slim, still in the days before padding out into full adulthood yet, well developed; firm and supple.

_What on earth do you see in me_ _Kurosaki Ichigo?_ I am not normally a man who questions the faith of others; I normally demand absolute devotion and loyalty, but the divine creature before me defies all logic and reasoning. My eyes follow every move of the lithe body stretching out with the aid of the bar and full expanses of mirrors in this practice room. His bright gleaming hair shimmering, his muscles rippling beneath the satin sheen of lycra. Ichigo, can bend in ways that don't seem human, twist and rotate, slide, shimmy and be the epitome of grace. _ I am captivated by you_.

The kid seems to know I love watching him warm up; especially this one move. Purposefully with his feet flat on the floor he pulls his head to his knees, buttocks showing a little spread, firm thighs tense and his hands clasp on his ankles. The gaze he gives me is a knowing smirk through his parted legs, letting out a deliberate breathy sigh. I show that I need to adjust my seating position. My groin is tight. I want him and he knows it.

"My water?" Ichigo tilts his head slightly indicating the table beside me. I move slowly reaching the bottle and rising from my observation point. Slow steady strides and an even step, purposefully I don't rush over to the teen holding his bent teasing position.

_I know nothing of your talent or technique_… Ichigo holds the pose longer allowing my warm hand to cup a raised proud cheek and let my thumb brush over the crumpled fabric covering his cleft. Ichigo rises slowly, keeping his back towards me, warm honey eyes watching through the mirrors. He grins. "Ya know I don't finish here for another hour. Then there's gonna be two shows today." I give my own cool smirk back, wrapping one hand around the teens torso and pulling him tight to my body, the other passing the bottle into long slender fingers… but I know beyond all that is most true, that you might just be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Ichigo sips from the straw of his bottle, his lips forming a rounded luscious shape, he elongates his neck allowing my fingers to slide under his jaw, the span of my hand enough to hold with a wide firm pressure. Every gulp he takes I feel pass under my finger pads is now exaggerated, his pulse is rapid, his temperature hot; I can feel it all. _Your grace, poise…flow_. I slink my head down to whisper into the shell of a soft ear. "Your skin so pale, smooth…velvety….it is all I can do to control myself." There is a slight shifting of my hips so I can press my erection into the small of Ichigo's back. My hot breath, seeps out in a heady moan into the same ear and my hold around his neck tightens.

The mature rational side of my brain says_ I am old & dirty – _well I am much older even if the difference is a matter of so called laughter lines and a twinkle of silvering in my hair.

Ichigo lowers his bottle, my hold on him still strong as he is just so compelling and very distracting. I give in just a little bit to let my fingers slide from the tight six pack of his tummy to his hip and then to brush across an anxious firming erection. I feel smug at the power thrill this gives me, I made him hard just being this close. He coughs lightly then groaning softly before he pulls forward and free from the growing heat we were sharing. I feel disappointed just a little more than I care to admit to myself. He seems to be winning this battle.

"Working here ya know." He dances his eyes and quirks his brow before he does an effortless elegant pirouette and was across the room on the tips of his toes in a blink of an eye.

_You should run while you still can because we all have a dark side my lovely and I'm fighting mine right now. _I let one side of my mouth rise in a wry smile of surrender. He nods as if he understands and turned to lean against the bar with one hip whilst my hands slid into the pockets of my trousers.

"Do you hate me?" I asked as the music struck up from the contraption Ichigo had reached. The kid turned his head at the question and shook it, his hair dancing in the light from the window. With a sigh I shake mine, pull out a business card from my breast pocket and walk towards the exit leaving it on the side table as I leave the room. _Do I revolt you?_ I wonder at how he continually slips through my grasp.

*-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-

Clad just in a pair of silk navy pyjama pants, I open my door in the dead of the night to the smiling face of the orange haired teen. _ Run. _ I am both awed and amazed that he is here. I know the game is mine to win now, he came to me, sought me out.

"The performance ran a little late tonight." He says, fidgeting on his feet and puffing out a plume of foggy breath in the cold night. My eyes catch my business card as the teen gives it a small wave. "Thought you wanted… ya know… me?" The small vulnerable pout of wariness make my insides quiver. A jitter of butterflies races through me.

_Run._ I smile as my mind screams yet I still step back allowing entry.

_Won't you run?_ I sigh, righting the fallen strand of his hair that has strayed in my earlier slumber. The fight with my demon is coming back. _I must not give in_. My dark molten eyes dilate and as my pulse increase. I follow the teen into the lounge & watch the kid brazenly gaze around my costly abode; layers of his clothing are being deposited in his curious wanderings around the huge square footage of the loft; each one of them raising my demon and crushing my willpower.

"You don't say much do ya?" Ichigo laughs nervously as the last article on his body falls onto the sleek dark grand piano. His eyes flicked up and he swallows nervously as the look of a predator met his back. _I'm Hungry._

"I'm not a tender man." My bare feet move quietly towards the naked boy.

"I'm not a virgin." Ichigo replies.

"Erm?" I wasn't so sure. "You've not had someone wrench so much as I will from you." I say quietly confident. "I only support you to get what I want." My lips now touching the teens, my hands holding the boys trembling shoulders; our foreheads pressed together.

"And I won't let you go." I give a sudden forceful push of his mouth and in goes my tongue.

I rip and suck fiercely unable to tame this inner thirst.

I push on, forcing Ichigo backwards…

… and backwards…

…our mouths not parting…

…breaths coming heavy in snorts through our nostrils…

… fingers dig into the upper arms of the young tender flesh…

…Ichigo looked up shocked as his knees hit a soft surface behind him…

I give one last push to watch him tumble backwards into the mussed white satin sheets…

My blood is boiling and I watch him writhe backwards on the bed, spreading his legs and those deep amber eyes sparkle at me.

"Fuck me." Ichigo was panting hard, his chest heaving as his penis swells with blood.

_I will_. I push the waist band of my nightwear down and watch with delight as the kid's eyes become fixed upon my heated length. "I plan to fuck you so hard, you'll look back in years to come at the bruises that won't fade and denounce me as a monster." My voice is deep, laced heavily with lust and breathes with promise.

"Yeah?" The kid dares to smile back at me licking his lips as my first knee presses down as on the opposite side I place a palm beside his head.

"You'll pour pity on my sickness and your lips will weep." I whisper placing my second knee down and cage him with my other hand. I let my thumb brush the ginger hair softly, but I don't move more than that for a good long moment….We stare at each other a moment longer and then a moment more. It's not idle time. Each brings something to the senses be it a wafting of musk from our leaking cocks or the sound of a trembling breath from the kids throat.

Finally when I see his fear rise just enough I lean down to slip my lips over the left nipple testing the water so to speak before my teeth bite none-to softly into the flesh and the boy wailed in arousal. The body beneath me began to thrash as my perfect rows of teeth pluck at his entire chest, shoulders and that long long neck. What was once pure and white was now red angry flesh that began to sweat.

My large hand cup the young man's arousal and watch with delight as his head thrashes side to side with each firm tug at the foreskin. Each slide of my thumb digs into the weeping slit. I listen to the delightful weeping cry of awe called out loudly as my mouth fastened on the hairless pair of balls and sucked them deeply into my cheeks. Quickly tugging harder I almost haul the boys hips off the bead, jerking, wrenching and heaving.

Ichigo cries, actually cries. Tears fall from his eyes, a scream from his lips as his body convulses AND trembles AND shudders. He lays in an agitated sobbing mess under the dark eyes of me his tormentor. "I warned you did I not?" I spit out with some venom.

Without ceremony, I push the pair of sleek dancers legs beside his head, _soooo supple, soooo flexible_. _Sooooo compliant_ I smirk as Ichigo hold them in place himself, with a firm grip behind each knee, but a look of uncertainty in those golden eyes. "I…I made sure… I was ready…" It may have been nerves or it may have been lust but whatever it was, it was heaven. Silken, soft, tight, heat…slicken with oils. I leer at the red blushing face as my cock slides in. The boys eyes begin to widen the deeper I push. _This nonsense will end poorly if not at least sated. Ahh such sweet, short lived pleasure. _ It was hard to keep my restraint, too hard even for a man of my years and experience. Only two gentle lunges later, that restraint drains rapidly away leaving only hunger neigh starvation behind.

Quick fire rapid movements saw my hips brutally slapping the bared rear, my penetration was bottomless and the boys face contorts into a silent yawning scream, shocked breathless by the pace and depth. _Oh woe is the victim so vulnerable and meek yet in years of 17 more, has the power to cleave my world into hell. _My mind only know depravity, sweet painful immorality. The dark corruption of innocence, my evil mantle of overlord fell over me as the debauchery continued.

Position after position. Each feel just as delicious, just as sinful.

Gargling now, his mind can only swam with nothing but the events happening to his insides, Ichigo couldn't put a single sane thought into his mind. I knew this was beyond anything he dreamt of. It was something that couldn't be categorised as pleasurable nor painful. It just was…intense; addictive even.

Humans can be vile and evil and pour the fault on being so charmed by the instinctive drive of our nature; procreation. Its need culls sense. Primitive urges that drive man wild and to extremes of violence. To bite, to mark, to scratch and bleed. _**I want that.**_ Ichigo realised I saw it flash upon his eyes. He screams this time as he came – his third without so much as a brush of his cock. I fill him with more than just my ample manhood. I invade his soul, his mind hypnotised to my poison.

I could continue this pace for as long as I want but I'll need a little something else to trigger my endm just a junkie needing something extra to get over that edge.

_**Run**_ I whisper again into those deep tired eyes watching me with hope, now we have gone this far, that you do not actually hear it. "You should have run. SHOULD HAVE RUN!" I should shout it, cry it out with a bellow of my lungs so harsh that my spittle hits your face. _I'll not warn you again._ I scream inside my head as I kick it up a notch, slapping him across the face. He gasps back at me at the pain it causes. I hit him again, across the back of his thigh, his buttocks and any other part of his bared skin I can reach. The sounds vibrate in an echo around us. Sweet music spills in pained sobs from his broken lip, the blood bright and vital as it drips. My fingers now began to impale the back of his knees, digging in to the point he begins to waver and cry in earnest.

My enjoyment is beginning to peak, my movements begin to get ragged. _I'll not warn you anymore_.

Something so beautiful lies beneath me, I feel tears erupt of my own at such a visual wonder. I shed them in fear of your hate as I finally let a soft, gentle and caressing fingertip feather your cheek. I come in a blast. My seed spills like a volcano of hot lava inside you. You pant and sob, scrubbing your eyes with fisted hands…. I went too far. Love is cruel.

*-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-

The staining on the empty sheets is etched into my soul. I fear a loneliness of the quiet solitude I had before in this home. I lay here, looking about the room, the silence so loud, closing and crushing me. I never knew the colour red would instil so much guilt inside me before…before you. Before I tasted what I shouldn't have.

A soft sigh came from my left and I turn my head on the pillow to look at you, silhouetted in the moonlight leaning on the bathroom door. You are looking at me. I am looking at you. Which of us moves first is to be decided, yet you look like heaven & my personal portal to damnation.

I stretch out a hand towards him. He hesitates but then rushes with speed into my arms and onto my chest. His sobs make me smile.

*-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-


End file.
